After hours
by Yulya18
Summary: CEO Ned Stark calls one of his employees to review their newest account, already planning on doing something more than just work.


A/N: A new story! I really hope you like it and if you want, let me know what you think :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **AFTER HOURS**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Did you ask to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Lannister. Please, come in." – the man in the office said while motioning her to come closer to where he was examining some papers. – "I would like to discuss this proposal you and your team have been preparing."

"Yes, Mister Stark." – she left her purse and jacket in a chair and hurried to the man's side. It was already half past eight and she had to rush home to her husband.

"Now, this part doesn't seem so clear. I don't need to remind you that we don't need any future problems with the other board members and that this account is one of the most important we are dealing with now." – he stated, pointing to one paragraph in the document. She had to lean on the desk to see the fine print, feeling uncomfortable to be in that position next to her boss and hurrying to read the page.

"There is no need to rush, Miss Lannister. We have many things to cover, so take your time." – he noted her slight panic and made sure to calm her. His plan depended on her being as calm as possible.

"Sorry, sir." – she apologised and made a move to take the page closer to her. She was a bit embarrassed to be in that position close to the man she had secretly desired for such a long time.

"Please, call me Ned. We are not in work hours right now." – he corrected her, loosening his tie. He had already taken off his jacket before she had entered his office.

"Yes, sir… I mean… yes… Ned."

"And may I call you Cersei?" – he asked her, opening his shirt's top two buttons, letting her see his throat and upper chest.

"Of… of course." – she agreed, happy to hear him say her name.

They continued working on the proposal for some more minutes and when Cersei stretched to reach for one of the pages to Ned's right, the man took advantage of the opportunity to run his right hand under her skirt and up her left thigh.

"Mister Stark!" – she jumped, astonished by his bold move.

"Yes, Cersei?" – he asked unaffected by his actions and looking at her as if daring her to comment on it further.

"Nothing, sir." – she felt silent. She needed this job after all and wouldn't risk it just because of her boss. She made to reach again for the page she needed and he let her. They kept reviewing several pages until Ned suddenly stood from his chair.

"I think that's enough for today, Cersei."

"Yes, Ned." – she nodded, stepping away from his desk and walking towards the chair where she had left her things.

"Wait, Cersei. One last thing." – he said, picking up a paper and looking at it instead of her.

"Yes?" – she returned to his side. – "What is…?" – before she could say anything else, he grabbed her and sat her on his desk.

"Mister Stark!" – she was stunned for a bit but soon tried to get him to release her. – "Sir, what are you...?"

"Shut up, Miss Lannister." – he pressed his lips against hers brutally, biting her lower lip while keeping her in place with his hands on her hips. Moments later, she stopped struggling, kissing him back and burying her fingers in his hair, bringing him closer to her by opening her legs.

"No. We shouldn't do this." – she pushed him away when she felt his fingers running up her thighs.

"You know you want this." – he tried to open her legs with his again, but she was faster and was able to stand up.

"You are married."

"So are you. But I won't tell if you won't." – he crowded her in against the desk, caressing her hips softly.

"I'd better go." – she pulled away from his touch and picked her things. If she didn't get out of the office right now she was going to end up accepting his advances, and her husband didn't deserve to have his wife cheat on him. She made it to the door and was about to open it when she was grabbed from behind, startling her enough to throw her purse and jacket to the floor.

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Lannister." – he told her, pushing her against his conference table and bending her over the flat surface. He rubbed his covered erection against her ass and try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from pushing back against him, getting wetter by the second.

Ned moved her long blond tresses to one side and kissed the back of her neck, moving to the area where it met her shoulder and finally she couldn't resist anymore. She turned her head as much as she could and pressed her lips against his. The kiss soon grew passionate and Ned helped her stand up and turn around to kiss her again. They rubbed against each other franctically while their hands ran down each other's backs. Ned lowered his hands to her ass and pressed the round globes roughly, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Turn around and bend over." – he ordered her once they stopped kissing. She conplied fast and looked at him over her shoulder.

He knelt behind her and unzipped her skirt befofe pulling it down her impossibly long legs and letting it pool around her ankles. He helped her raise her feet and threw the cloth somewhere behind him, placing her feet far apart so he had a perfect view of her pussy.

"My, my, Miss Lannister. Does your husband know you come to another man's office without panties?" – he asked, caressing her inner thighs and softly touching her center with his thumbs.

"Please... please..." – she begged him, undulating her hips to get him to touch her where she needed him the most.

"Just because you beg so prettily." – he said, pressing his mouth to her center and licking her from her clit to her ass.

"Ned!" – she screamed in ecstasy. He kept licking her, pressing one finger inside her. He moved it in and out delicately and very soon added a second finger, curving them slightly, making her whimper and make her bury her face against the table.

"Do you want to come?" – Ned asked, licking her playfully, waiting for her to beg again.

"Yes... yes... Ned let met come please... please..." - she kept moving her pussy closer to his face, earning a slap on the ass for her troubles.

"Soon, my dear." - he spanked her a couple more times, pleased to see her pale skin turning red. Then he had an idea and pressed one of his wet fingers against her small pink hole. – "Has your husband ever fucked you in the ass?"

"Ned…" - she pushed back against him, thrilled at having him touch her in such an intimate place.

"Has he?" – he pulled back, laughing at her groan of disappointment.

"Yes." – she whispered, embarrassed by her admission of how kinky she and her husband were in bed.

"Lucky man." – he pushed his finger inside her, groaning at how tight and warm he felt her. – "Then again, I think I will have the same pleasure… soon." – he buried his face between her legs again, sucking on her clit and fingering both holes until he felt her tighten her pussy, whining as she climaxed.

He stood up and didn't waste time. He took off his clothes and helped her get rid of her shirt and bra before he bent her over again and entered her in one powerful thrust.

"So tight." – he groaned, feeling her walls clenching around his length.

"Ned..." - she whimpered, moving her hips to make him move.

He didn't disappoint. He started slow, pushing his cock almost out of her wet channel before thruting back in, hitting her G-spot every time, hearing the blond woman's moans of pleasure. He took her harder and faster, holding her hips in a grip that would surely leave her bruised for days.

"You will bear my mark for days, Cersei. I would love to see your husband's face when he sees another man's bruises on your skin." – he panted, still pushing into her.

She grew angry with his comment and after a few tries, she was able to escape his hard grip. She turned around and sat on the table, spreading her legs and pulling him closer with her feet. He entered her again and she locked her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He felt her tightening around him again and knew she was closer to coming for a second time, so he kept fucking her hard and fast, making her scream when she finally reached her climax. He hissed when he felt her long nails scratching his back, seemingly unaware of her actions due to all the pleasure she was feeling. He kept his brutal pace for a few more thrusts until he came inside of her, filling her with his seed.

They both stayed as they were for a few more minutes, trying to regain their breath. Finally he pulled out of her and started dressing, looking at her resting her naked body against the table. He bent to pick up his shirt and hissed again, remembering she had scratched him while he took her.

"You scratched my back." – he told her frowning.

She raised her head and winked at him.

"It was just an accident." – her smirk, however, told him it had been anything but that. – "But I would love to see your wife's face when she sees my marks on your skin." – she repeated his words and stood up, looking for her clothes. He saw his come running down her leg and felt himself getting hard again. He realized he had to leave the office unless he wanted to keep fucking her until the next day and risk being discovered by his employees or his wife.

"Good night, Miss Lannister." – he told her, walking towards the door.

"Good night, Mister Stark. Say hello to your wife for me." – she joked.

He frowned in her direction and went back to her, kissing her brutally and ignoring her whimpers. She tried to push him with her hands, but he simply grabbed them and held them behind her back. He lowered his lips to her neck and sucked and bit her until a big red mark marred her perfect skin.

"Goodbye, Miss Lannister." He released her and left the office without looking back.

"Bastard." – she mumbled, hissing in pain when she touched the area where he had bit her. She hurried to get changed and left too, hoping her husband wasn't home yet.

.

* * *

.

An hour later, Cersei was resting in bed. Fortunately for her, her husband was still out so she had taken a quick shower to erase her boss' scent from her skin. She made sure to wear a long nightgown instead of simply using one of her husband's t-shirts to cover her hips and had styled her hair to the side to cover her hickey, praying her husband wouldn't notice it.

She felt him entering the house and she rushed to turn off the lights and lay on her side, listening intently to his footsteps, closing her eyes and controlling her breathing. He finally entered the room and grabbed his pijamas before going to take a shower. Ten minutes later, he got into bed and carefully hugged her close to him. She couldn't help moaning in delight at feeling his strong arms embracing her.

"Are you awake, Cersei?" – her husband asked.

"Mmm..." – was all she said, hoping he would fall asleep soon. She was still too anxious and afraid of revealing her secret rendezvous with Ned Stark.

"How was your appointment with your boss?" – he ran his hands down her hips, making her wince slightly. She was already feeling the pain from the bruises her boss had left on her skin not two hours before.

"It went okay. "

"I'm sure you left him satisfied." – she tensed at his words, but tried to relax. There was no way he could possibly know what she had done.

"I hope so, sweetie." – she answered. – "Can we just go to sleep baby? I'm exhausted."

"Sure, love." – he kissed the back of her neck. – "After all, I would be exhausted too if I had fucked my boss hard in his office."

"Ned!" – she squealed, turning around to see him. – "You were supposed to keep playing along!"

"I can't help it. You are too distracting." – he laughed, hiding his face in her hair. – "Thank you for the surprise." - Ned raised his head and kissed her passionately. She could only hug his neck and keep him close to her.

"You always fulfill all of my fantasies. It is only fair that I make some of yours come true." – she told him, remembering how he was always accepting of any new kink she wanted to try. – "And I enjoy our playtime too much to ever deny you."

"Well then… feel free to drop by my office more often, Miss Lannister."

"We'll see, sweetheart. Who knows? Maybe next time you will have to woo a possible client or teach the ropes to your new assistant."

"Mmm… can't wait." – he murmured, caressing his hip. He simply couldn't have enough of his gorgeous, perfect wife. – "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Stark." – he rolled her onto her back and helped her take off her gown, settling between her legs.

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Stark." – she answered back, kissing him happily. One year since their marriage and three of dating and still they behaved like they did at the beginning of their romance. She hoped it would always be like that between them.

Could you just try to not scratch me the next time?" – he interrupted their kiss.

"Not a chance." – it as her turn to laugh.

They made sweet love that night and just before falling asleep with her head on her husband's naked chest, Cersei promised herself that their second year anniversary would be even better than this one. Especially since by then they would already be a little family of three instead of two. All she had to do now was to find a creative way of telling him the good news.

But that could wait until the next day.

.

* * *

.

A/N: What can I say? I love this couple!

Since I have more ideas for these two, but not much free time to write, I may publish other roleplaying adventures of these two love birds.


End file.
